gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulstorm
Soulstorm (Soulstorm: Horror Evolved in Europe) is a First Person Survival Horror game developed by X Studios and published by X Studios and Google Games. It takes place in the Project Legends universe, and takes place 13 years before the apocolapse prior to the events of Project Legends. It is exclusive to Playstation 4, Playstation 3, and Playstation Vita Story It's the year 2045, 13 years before the apocolapse began. Most of the population of Earth has evacuated the planet to the Moon due to a terrible war, but some people still live on the Earth. From the ashes of war rises NEXUS Co., a corperation that is formed to kill the rest of the remaining enemy forces on Earth. One day, they are sent a distress signal from Ontario, and now you must rescue the poor souls left in the haunted and invaded cities... Gameplay The game is a FPS/Survival Horror game with Open World elements. The game uses a weather system that actually reads what the weather is on the day that the player plays. There is a feature that reads the players''' heartrate as they react to ambiant scares (strange voices, shifting objects, banging sounds, ect.). The game also recognizes your face and voice, as you are the character. You will sometimes have a squad of 4 people or you will be going in solo. Your basic objectives in each level is to rescue all the civilians and kill all the enemies in the levels. Each city is modeled after the real life counterpart. There are also onus missions from around the world, but the main story takes place in Canada and the United States of America. Weapons '''Note: These are not all the weapons in the game. *X25 Single Barrel Revilver A basic revolver with a grenade launcher attachment. Perfect for last resort situations. Basic ammo is more plentiful than other basic ammo for the other guns, but special ammo is a bit scarce. ATK: 250 RGE: 300 ACC: 246 PWR: 300 RPS: 12 Weight: 35 kg CLS: 8 Ammo Types: Basic Rounds Fire Rounds Holy Rounds Ice Rounds *CS31 Single Barrel Shotgun Your classic DOOM-Style shotgun. Unfortunataly, both Basic and Special ammo are sparce, so save it for big situations. ATK: 347 RGE: 100 ACC: 198 PWR: 597 RPS: 16 Weight: 75 kg CLS: 12 Ammo Types: Basic Shells Ice Shells Incindiary Shells Harpoon Shells Grenade Shells Holy Shells *X34 Double Barrel Grenade Launcher A very powerful gun that will destroy all forces. Both Basic and Special ammo are extremely rare, so use wisely. ATK: 490 RGE: 201 ACC: 231 PWR:700 RPS: 4 Weight:125 kg CLS: 1 Ammo Types: Multi Bomb Grenade Napalm Grenades Manual Detonation Grenades Spike Grenades *NEXUS aRMS XV45 Assault Rifle A high powered assault rifle supplied by NEXUS aRMS. Basic and Special ammo is a little more plentiful, but it is still very limited. ATK: 324 RGE: 435 ACC: 587 PWR:400 RPS: 35 Weight: 124 kg CLS: 50 Ammo Types: Armor Piercing Rounds NEXUS aRMS ShadowTag Rounds NEXUS aRMS Rounds Ice Rounds Shifter Rounds Incindiary Rounds Characters Note: These are not all the characters in the game. InfiNity Squad: The InfiNity Squad is a Mercenary/ Commando squad working for NEXUS Co. and are the main characters of the game. The InfiNity Squad is comprised of 4 soilders: *The Player The main character of the game, and Lead Commander of the InfiNity Squad . He/She are sent on a mission by NEXUS Co. to save the last remaining civilians from the enemy forces that roam the Earth. *John The Support of the Infinity Squad and the Player's best friend. He will send civilians to a Armored Transport Pod (ATP), and heal any injured civilians. He also assists the Player on certain missions. *Mika Not to be confused with Mika from Project Legends, Mika is a Sniper who is The Player's childhood friend. She cares deepely for The Player and will help Him/Her and the civilians at all costs. *Nate A tough, yet kind soilder who acts as a medic, and is The Player's friend. He is determined to save his wife, who was left behind in the ravaged remains of Las Vegas, Nevada. Hellspawn Corps: The Hellspawn Corps is a sadistic occultist group/ military force bent on spreading chaos an misery to the people of the Earth. They're the main antaganosts of the game, and are comprised of The commander, and dozens of demonic and occultist forces. the basic enemie types are: *Spirits The ghosts of enemies, soilders, or civilians that wants to kill anyone that stands in its way of revenge. They can be killed by Holy Rounds *Demon A servent of the Devil, and is enraged at the sight of any human. Any round will kill this beast. *Hellspawn Soilders The sadistic members of the Corps. Any round will kill them, but they can take a lot of damage and cause a lot more than you do. They also can kidnapp civilians and squad members that you've rescued/ recruited, so beware. *Cleavers These are possessed civilians that died in the war before everyone evacuated. They wield massive cleavers that are bigger than a Buster Sword, and also posess telekinetic abilities. Don't rush in guns blazing when these things are around, or you're already dead. *Wraiths These creatures were created to steal the souls of the damned, but most of them were posessed by evil spirits, and are planning to take you out. They usally travel in groups, and can heal each-other, and posess the ability to create blades out of the souls they collected, use guns, and steal your soul, even if you're alive. But, if you kill the spirit inside of it, and not the wraith itself, it will become your ally. and the main leader: *The Dark One An incarnation of The Devil and the main villian of the game. He has walked the Earth for over 300,000 years, and creates the Hellspawn Corps to wreck havoc on the innocence. His actions against society would eventually lead to the apocolapse of 2058. He will also become responsable for the near death of Mika in Project Legends, and some even say he created a paralel universe where he had won the war, and planned his strategy for those 300,000 years. Multiplayer Soulstorm's multiplayer consists of 5 competative modes: *Team Deathmatch The NEXUS Co. and Hellspawn Corps go at it in this intense team based, 64 player battle to the death! *Capture the Relic NEXUS Co. must capture 15 different relics and return them to the escape chopper before the Hellspawn destroy the chopper. *Last One Alive Spirits have possessed the bodies of civilians, and now they must battle to the death for the amusment of The Dark One. One Life, 42 players, no turning back! *Survivor One NEXUS soilder is sent onto the field to test experemental Battle Armor, but is ambushed by Hellspawn forces. The soilder must survive for 13 minutes until backup arrives, while the Hellspawn must kill the soilder before time runs out. The soilder has 15 lives, tons of armor and powerful weapons, but the Hellspawn have multiple forces, infinite lives, and equally powerful guns that can destroy the armor quickely if used correctly. *Ravages of Earth A random story is selected, each one having different objectives for the NEXUS and Hellspawn teams. The team that wins determines the fate of earth that lead up to Project Legends. 2 co-op modes: *F**KING RUN! Based on the mode from F.E.A.R. 3, the protaganists of the game are being chased by the Gates of Hell. The objective is to kill the enemies that stand in your way, make it safely to the extraction point, and as the title says... F**KING RUN!!! If even one player is caught by the Gates of Hell, it's game over, so teamwork is critical to survival. *Killing Spree As 4 custom NEXUS soilders, you must kill all the enemies on the map, and rescue all the civilians before evac arrives. and a seperate Co-Op/ Competative mode: *Our Last Stand This mode is a Co-Op/Competative mode set in 2084. Humanity has almost completely died out, and the last few remaining people on Earth must survive and rescue the protaganists and civilians from the main game and bring them to saftey. The game collects info from the saved data of each player to see how many civilians each palyer has rescued in the main game to determine the civilians that everyone saves in this game. The NEXUS player that has saved the most people in the main game is the Main Protaganist that everyone must save along the rest of the squad, as well as all the civilians. Editions *Basic Game $39.99 Includes the game, the manual, and an optonial Heartbeat sensor that connects to the controller and reads your Heartrate. *Special Edition $69.99 Includes everything in the Basic Game, a PS4 Camera (or Playstation Eye), an artbook, a prequel comic, and a Statue of the NEXUS Co. HQ. *NEXUS aRMS Survival Crate $259nw.99 Includes everything in the Special Edition, a copy of Project Legends, a Replica of the NEXUS aRMS XV45 Assault Rifle, a custom PS4 Controller, a custom PSVita skin, a special pair of headphones by Sony and Turtle Beach, and a Sony Walkman NWS205x containing the full soundtrack to Project Legends and Soulstorm and Audio-Technica ATH-EM7 Headphones, all included in a big wooden crate with the NEXUS aRMS logo on the front slideout lid and the sides, and all the game info is included on the reverse side of the slideout lid. Regional and Content Differences Normal North American Release: *Physical Enemies will GIB with certain weapons *There is a bit of mature language, but is only used in situations where they can be used *In the mission "Take a Stand!", there is a central focus on the sins of the world, and the misery and suffering of Mika and The Player, which leads to a graphic, yet failed suicide attempt by Mika. Of Course, you stop her, but this can still be quite shocking to new players. *In the DLC Story "Demons", The Player has a flashback , where we find out that before the apocolapse, he was hanging out with Mika, and was attacked by soilders from the earlier Hellspawn Corps, and was shot while the kidnapped Mika. In the mission "ANTI-666", there is a graphic, but failed ritualistic sacrafice, as the soilders try to sacrafice Mika to The Old One. European Release: *Most to All GIB effects were removed *The Language hasen't been removed *Mika's suicide attempt was mostely censored, as the screen blacks out when she holds up the gun to her head, instead of when the player ran towards her, telling her to stop. *The content in "Demons" is all still there Japanese version: *The DLC story is included in the game. *The Full suicide attempt in "Take a Stand!" is shown, and uncensored. Category:Video Games Category:Games